Daddy's Home
by Child of Severus
Summary: Tony and Peter have an established relationship, but what happens when Steve comes back years later from breaking Tony's heart? TS/PP, TS/SR implied, possible SR/PP maybe.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned: (Peter Parker, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts) just the plot and the idea of the fic itself. Characters mentioned belong to Marvel... or should I say Disney? Aw too soon? LOL.

* * *

Tony woke up with the feeling of something warm and wet… _oh!_ Opening his eyes slowly he could see a beam of light from the morning sun pouring into the room as well as the bobbing head of the young brunet over his hard appendage. Peter was an eager student Tony knew that much. Hell, with brains and a great ass like that Peter could go far in life, really far.

He ran his hand through the soft short locks of brown hair, Peter looked up popping Tony out of his wet mouth, he smiled lazily his hand reached to pump the hard cock slowly, his thumb pressed firmly against the leaking head, "Good morning,"

"Yeah it is," Tony croaked his fingers still ran through Peter's hair as Peter continued his earlier attentions. Swallowing the other man down Peter sucked greedily at the head, causing Tony to writhe and moan into the bed when he couldn't take it any longer and pushed Peter off him, his own lips pressed and kissed the other's. Peter groaned into the mouth, Tony's cock pushed and probed against Peter's thigh until the young man parted his legs to accommodate the new weight of the older man on top of him.

Tony pulled away from his lover once again to rummage through his drawer quickly taking out a half empty tube of lubricant. Putting the sufficient amount on his fingers he tossed it aside the bed, the fingers reached down to trace and explore Peter's tiny pucker. Peter made a whining sound in his throat; his body writhing as if in a painful pleasure wanting Tony's cock to be inside him already; none of this waiting, _now_. Tony knew Peter's anxiety and only smiled; his fingers already stretching the younger man open by adding his second and third fingers.

They were both a loss for words when they made love on the bed, the sounds of the bed springs as well as the knocking of the bed frame against the wall could be heard apart from the panting of breath and moans of gratification soon after. They both laid against one another in a boneless heap trying to calm their breathing to normal.

"I'll excuse you to come in late to work today," Tony said with a satisfied sigh, what a way to greet the day. A good fuck and a body to cuddle up with after.

"Thanks, Boss," Peter snuggled close, his arm draped over Tony's middle and closed his eyes with content.

"We're not at work, it's Tony." Tony smiled and petted Peter's hair.

"Mmm Tony," Peter mumbled with a smile and closed his eyes, "Tony, Tony, Tony. Love that name."

Tony chuckled, "You sound good saying it when I fuck you."

Peter snickered and slowly got up to look at the older man, "You're bad, very bad."

"I'm bad! Look at you! You're the one that wanted to be fucked over the piano!" Tony grinned as thoughts of their actives yesterday came to mind; he kissed Peter's lips again before the young man could get a word in. They were like this for a good portion of the morning.

Later that afternoon, Tony had just finished closing a deal with Oscorp. After Norman Osborne's death his son Harry was the one to take the company into his hands and change the way the older Osborne ran things. The two business men battled with negotiations until they both came into an agreement. Currently Tony was walking toward his office, he needed to make a few calls and since he knew there would be time to spare, he would visit Peter in the lab perhaps dismiss the rest of his other workers so he and Peter could…well… work on their own _private_ project. Heh. Heh. Heh.

Pepper was sitting at her desk by his office; she was talking on her head seat when she saw her boss approaching. She removed the headset quickly and stood up to lean forward to talk to him as close as she could.

"I don't think you'd want to go in there," Pepper warned, Tony just kept on walking.

"It's my office Pep," he said without so much as a regard to see her expression, "I have to go in there,"

She got up and moved around her desk abandoning her post for just a moment to try and get her boss to not go into his office, "But Tony you don't underst—"

She stopped once she saw him open the door and stared dumbstruck in the room. There was a man standing in front of his desk. A very handsome man. A very handsome _blond _man. A very handsome blond man by the name of Steve Rogers. Pepper took this moment to leave the room by closing the door behind her; she knew that both men had much to talk about.

"You haven't changed much have you Tone?" Steve asked with a glass of scotch on the rocks in one hand. He lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip, his blue eyes focusing on Tony's shocked expression, "You always had to have the good stuff."

"Steve?" Tony asked quietly in disbelief, he couldn't believe his eyes!

"That's right baby," Steve Rogers opened his arms out wearing a triumphant smile, "daddy's home."

"What are you doing here Steve?" Tony glared now and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I came to see you of course," Steve smiled and settled the glass on Tony's desk behind him; his hands leaned against the edge of the hard slick wood, blue eyes trailed over Tony's body, "You look good, have you been working out? I see new muscle."

"That's not what I meant," Tony near growled this response he was getting very agitated, "But I've moved on, _you've_ moved on, now get out before I have you escorted out." The dark haired man moved around his desk and sat in his chair the glare never leaving his face though his heart hammered like crazy.

"Oh yeah I can see that," Steve picked up a picture of Peter and looked at it with a knowing smirk, "He's cute, how old is he? Eighteen?" Steve ignored the threat of Tony having him escorted out by security no doubt.

"He's twenty-two," Tony sneered and took the frame away from Steve's hands, holding it in his own hands possessively, "and he's off limits,"

Steve laughed and watched Tony's actions, this was very amusing, "Let's leave that for your little boy blue to decide huh?" he winked and made his way to Tony's office door, "See you around Tony it was a pleasure as always."

Tony got up; his hand gripped one of Steve's arms and turned him around, an angry and dangerous glare flashed over his eyes, "Stay away from him. I will not allow him to get hurt the same way you hurt me,"

Steve only smiled at arrogant insufferable smile whenever he was challenged, "Hurt you? I have no idea what you're talking about and I most certainly wouldn't hurt your… boy. Unless of course he wants me too he seems the type." Pulling his arm away from Tony's grip he walked out of the office and into the large hallway, "We'll keep in touch Tony, see ya!" he waved a hand and flashed a couple of fingers then placed them into the pockets of his khaki slacks. Tony glared as he watched Steve's back walking down the hall and disappeared down the staircase.

Peter was not going to get hurt, he would see to that personally.

…

**A/N:** Yeah I know most people don't even read this last bit because it has nothing to do with the fic. LOL. Anyway, if you have any time please drop me off a review. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Should I continue? What would you like to see in the next chapter? You know, the usual stuff. Thanks!


End file.
